This application is the national phase under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7371 of PCT International Application No. PCT/JP00/04229 which has an International filing date of Jun. 28, 2000, which designated the United States of America.
The present invention relates to a tornado type air intake and blowing device which enables air of a specified local area to be efficiently taken in without causing diffusion of the air by creating spiral flows in reverse directions to each other which are an outside blowoff direction and an inside intake direction.
As an effective ventilation method for efficient discharge of, for example, indoor air in a specified local area without diffusion, there has recently been proposed the so-called tornado type air intake and blowing device (see Japanese Patent Application No. H11-131041 as an example). A tornado type device as shown in FIG. 38 for example is provided with two ducts having an exhaust duct 2 and an air supply duct 5 which are penetrated between indoors and outdoors. Corresponding to these ducts, there are provided a funnel-shaped exhaust hood 1 having an exhaust port 1a and a doom-shaped air supply chamber 4 having an air blowing port 3 to constitute a two-layer inside and outside structure, respectively. The exhaust duct 2 is communicating with the exhaust port 1a at the center of a top plate portion 1b of the exhaust hood 1. On the other hand, an air supply inlet 5a of the air supply duct 5 is provided in an inclined and tangent direction on the upper side of the air supply chamber 4, and is communicating with an air spiral supply space 4c. The outside air introduced into the air spiral supply space 4c of the air supply chamber 4 through the air supply inlet 5a of the air supply duct 5 is spirally blown from the air blowing port 3 to the outer periphery of the specified local area to form an air curtain-like spiral flow F1. The air blowing port 3 has spiral flow generating stators 3a, 3a . . . provided around the exhaust port 1a on the lower side of the air supply chamber 4. At the same time of blowing the air, the air in the specified local area surrounded by the spiral flow F1 is sucked toward the exhaust port 1a on the side of the exhaust duct 2, that is, to the direction opposite to the air blown from the air blowing port 3 to the outer periphery of the specified local area. During air suction, a negative pressure is produced to allow a suction air vortex flow F2 to be formed, and the flow F2 ascends like a tornado in the exhaust port 1a direction, by which effective ventilation is implemented.
However, the tornado type air intake and blowing device having the above-stated structure has a following drawback.
That is, in the structure shown in FIG. 38, an opening plane of the exhaust port 1a in the exhaust hood 1 and an opening plane of the air blowing port 3 are both disposed together on the same plane on the lower side of the air supply chamber 4. Therefore, if an exhaust port 1a with a desired opening diameter D1 is installed to obtain high air-collecting performance, an outside diameter D2 of the air supply chamber 4 is required to include the opening diameter D1 and a width D3 of a decorative panel necessary for installing the air blowing port 3 (D2=D1+2xc3x97D3). This leads to excessive increase of the outside diameter of the air supply chamber 4, which makes downsizing of the device difficult.
In order to solve the above-stated drawback, an object of the present invention is to provide a tornado type air intake and blowing device downsized by disposing an air blowing port on a side wall of an air supply chamber or by offsetting in a vertical direction a position of an opening plane of the air blowing port on a lower side of the air supply chamber and a position of an opening plane of an air-collecting opening on an exhaust hood side.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention is structured having the following drawback-solving means.
A tornado type air intake and blowing device of the present invention provides a tornado type air intake and blowing device, comprising: an exhaust port communicating with an exhaust duct; an air supply chamber which is disposed to enclose the exhaust port and to which air is supplied through an air supply inlet; and an air blowing port spirally blowing air supplied to an inside of the air supply chamber from an outer periphery of the exhaust port diagonally downward, wherein the air blowing port is provided on a side wall of the air supply chamber.
According to this constitution, the exhaust port can be formed almost all over the lower side opening plane of the air supply chamber. Therefore, the outside diameter corresponding to a necessary opening diameter of the exhaust port turns out to be sufficient for the air supply chamber, which contributes to form a downsized device.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, air blowing ports are provided continuously on a circumference of the side wall of the air supply chamber.
According to this constitution, an airflow spirally blown from the air blowing ports form a plane-shaped flow from the beginning. Therefore, no gap is generated in the air curtain flow event in the vicinity of the exhaust port, which prevents leakage of exhaust air to the surroundings.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, air blowing ports are provided at a specified interval on a circumference of the side wall of the air supply chamber.
According to this constitution, therefore, it is possible to spirally blow air only by, for example, opening each air blowing port diagonally downward. Accordingly, the air blowing port can be formed with easy operation and low costs compared to the case where the air blowing port is continuously formed and a large number of spiral flow generating stators are disposed together for example.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, a separation facilitating guide for a blowoff airflow is provided under the air blowing ports.
Therefore, a blowoff airflow is efficiently separated and blown off smoothly by this constitution.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, an edge portion is disposed on a downstream side of the air blowing ports at a specified distance from the air blowing ports.
According to this constitution, therefore, a blowoff airflow blown from the air blowing ports is attached to the edge portion provided on the specified position on the downstream side. Accordingly, the blowoff airflow can be fixed to a specified direction without decreasing a velocity of the blowoff airflow, by which a stable spiral flow can be generated.
The present invention also provides a tornado type air intake and blowing device as air conditioner comprising; an air suction port for air conditioning; an air passage provided around the air suction port for blowing intake air through a fan and a heat exchanger; and an air blowing port spirally blowing conditioned air passed through the air passage from an outer periphery of the air suction port diagonally downward, wherein the air blowing port is provided on a side wall of a body casing for the air conditioner.
According to this constitution, it is possible to form the air suction port as wide as possible over the lower side opening plane of the body casing. Therefore, the outside diameter corresponding to the necessary opening diameter of the air suction port, diameter of the fan, width of the heat exchanger, and the like is eventually sufficient for the body casing, by which the body of the air conditioner can be formed downsized.
The present invention also provide a tornado type air intake and blowing device, comprising: an exhaust hood having an air-collecting opening communicating with an exhaust duct; an air supply chamber which is disposed to cover a top of the exhaust hood and to which air is supplied through an air supply inlet; and an air blowing port spirally blowing the air supplied to an inside of the air supply chamber from an outer periphery of the exhaust hood diagonally downward, wherein an opening plane of the air blowing port and an opening plane of an air-collecting opening of the exhaust hood are offset to each other in a vertical direction.
According to this constitution, it is possible to form the air-collecting opening of the exhaust hood whose opening area is approximately equal to the opening area of the lower side opening plane of the air supply chamber without enlarging the outside diameter of the air supply chamber. Therefore, the outside diameter corresponding to necessary opening diameter of the exhaust port is eventually sufficient for the air supply chamber, which enables to form a downsized device.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, the air blowing port is provided between a side wall of the exhaust hood and a lower end opening edge portion of the air supply chamber placed above the exhaust hood.
More specifically, in the constitution of the above embodiment, against the exhaust hood having the air-collecting opening communicating with the exhaust duct as stated above, the air supply chamber to which air is supplied through the air supply inlet is disposed offset in the upper direction so as to cover the upper portion of the exhaust hood. As a result, between the side wall of the exhaust hood and the lower end opening edge portion of the air supply chamber, there is formed an adequate space for placing the air blowing port which blows the air supplied into the air supply chamber by whirling the same from the outer periphery of the exhaust hood in an inclined direction.
By utilizing this space, therefore, the above-stated air blowing port can be formed effectively.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, an edge portion is disposed on a downstream side of the air blowing port at a specified distance from the air blowing port.
According to this constitution, a blowoff airflow blown from the air blowing port is attached to the edge portion on the specified position on the downstream side. Therefore, a direction of the blowoff airflow can be fixed to a specified direction without decreasing the velocity of the blowoff airflow, by which a stable spiral flow can be generated.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, the edge portion is provided on an outer peripheral side of the exhaust hood.
According to this constitution, therefore, a blowoff direction of the blowoff airflow, which is blown from the air blowing port to the lower part of the outer periphery of the exhaust hood, is adequately controlled to a specified direction by the edge portion provided on the outer periphery of the exhaust hood, by which a stable spiral flow can be generated.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, a lower end of the air-collecting opening of the exhaust hood is extended and positioned lower than the edge portion.
In the case where the edge portion is provided on the outer peripheral side of the exhaust hood as seen in the constitution of the above-stated embodiment of 10, and the edge portion 14 is, for example, on the opening plane of the air-collecting opening in the exhaust hood, an upward spiral airflow on the outer peripheral side to be collected is imparted larger component of velocity to the radial outer side. Therefore, the airflow becomes prone to leak to the outside of the exhaust hood 10, so that the air collecting efficiency in an exhaust direction is decreased.
However, when the lower end of the air-collecting opening in the exhaust hood is extended and disposed lower than the edge portion, it can be ensured that the air is intercepted and guided to the side of the air-collecting opening in the exhaust hood before it is imparted larger component of velocity to the radial outer side. Accordingly, the air collecting efficiency in an exhaust direction can be increased.
The present invention also provides a tornado type air intake and blowing device, comprising: an exhaust port for taking indoor air; and air blowing ports spirally blowing air from an outer periphery of the exhaust port diagonally downward, wherein the air blowing ports are provided on a side portion of the device.
According to this constitution, therefore, the air blowing port is provided on the side portion of the device, as a result of which the exhaust port can be formed almost all over the lower side opening plane of the device. At the same time, the outside diameter corresponding to necessary opening diameters of the exhaust ports turns to be sufficient for the device, which contributes to form a downsized device.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, an outer peripheral edge of the air blowing port is positioned higher than an air suction plane of an intake hood provided to surround the exhaust port, and positioned inside of the outer peripheral edge thereof.
According to this constitution, therefore, a blowoff direction of the spiral airflow which is blown from the air blowing port to the lower portion of the outer periphery of the intake hood is adequately controlled to a radial inner side by outer peripheral edge on the lower side of the intake hood, by which a stable spiral flow can be generated.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, the air blowing port and the exhaust port are placed offset to each other in vertical reverse directions along a vertical central axis.
According to this constitution, therefore, the interconnected disposition structure between the air blowing port and the intake hood similar to the invention shown in the above-stated is easily implemented.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, the air blowing ports are continuously provided in a circumferential direction of the device.
According to this constitution, therefore, an airflow spirally blown from the air blowing ports forms a plane-shaped flow from the beginning, and no gap is generated in the air curtain flow event in the vicinity of the exhaust port, which prevents leakage of exhaust air to the surroundings.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, the air blowing ports are provided at a specified interval in a circumferential direction of the device.
According to this constitution, therefore, it is possible to spirally blow air only by, for example, opening the air blowing ports diagonally downward, by which the air blowing port can be formed with easy operation and low costs compared to the case where the air blowing port is continuously formed as shown in the above embodiment and for example, a number of spiral flow generating stators should be disposed together.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, a separation facilitating guide for a blowoff airflow is provided around the air blowing ports.
According to this constitution, therefore, a blowoff airflow blown from the air blowing port is efficiently separated and blown off smoothly.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, an edge portion is disposed on a downstream side of the air blowing port at a specified distance from the air blowing port.
According to this constitution, therefore, a blowoff airflow blown from the air blowing port is attached to the edge portion on the specified position on the downstream side. Accordingly, a direction of the blowoff airflow can be fixed to a radial inner side without decreasing the velocity of the blowoff airflow, and thereby a stable spiral flow can be generated.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, the edge portion is disposed on an outer peripheral side of the intake hood.
According to this constitution, the edge portion is provided on such a specified downstream position that is an outer peripheral edge of the intake hood. Therefore, a blowoff direction of the spiral airflow, which is blown from the air blowing port to the lower part of the outer periphery of the intake hood, is adequately controlled to a radial inner side by the edge portion. A stable spiral flow can be generated by this edge portion.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, a lower end of an air-collecting opening is extended and positioned lower than the edge portion.
In the case where the edge portion of the intake hood is provided on the outer peripheral side of the intake hood, as seen in the constitution of the invention in the above-stated embodiment of 10, and the edge portion is, for example, on the opening plane of the air-collecting opening of the intake hood, an upward spiral airflow on the outer peripheral side to be collected is imparted a larger component of velocity to the radial outer side. Therefore, the airflow becomes prone to leak to the outside of the intake hood, and thereby the air collecting efficiency is decreased.
However, when the lower end of the air-collecting opening in the intake hood is extended and disposed lower than the edge portion, it is ensured that the air can be intercepted and guided to the side of the air-collecting opening in the intake hood before it is imparted a larger component of velocity to the radial outer side. Therefore, the air collecting efficiency in an exhaust direction can be increased.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device in this embodiment, air cleaning means is provided inside the device so that air taken in from the air suction port is cleaned and thereafter blown from the air blowing port.
According to this constitution, therefore, the air blown from the air blowing port can be cleaned through the air cleaning means including, for example, electric precipitator, an air filter, and grease filter. Thereby, a spiral air curtain flow can be formed with clean air.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, a heat exchanger for air conditioning is provided inside an air passage in the device so that air passed through the heat exchanger to be conditioned is blown from the air blowing port.
According to this constitution, the air conditioned to a desired temperature can be blown from the air blowing port through the air-conditioning heat exchanger which is disposed inside an air passage in the device. Therefore, this device can be configured as an indoor equipment for air conditioning.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, when the device is installed in contact with or in vicinity of a wall, the air blowing port is sealed in an area where a stream of a spiral airflow blown from the air blowing ports provided all around the device is substantially disturbed.
According to this constitution, therefore, air is not blown from the wall side where the airflow becomes turbulent.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, a spiral air curtain flow is blown from opened air blowing ports positioned on a non-wall side when the device is installed in contact with or in vicinity of a wall.
According to this constitution, air is blown from no wall side where the airflow becomes turbulent, while at the same time, an adequate spiral airflow is blown from the non-wall side air blowing ports. Therefore, it is possible to form an air curtain-like spiral airflow which is as stable as possible as a whole.
In the tornado type air intake and blowing device of this embodiment, when the device is installed in vicinity of a wall, an open space from the wall to the device is sealed.
According to this constitution, the space itself between the device and the wall is sealed, and therefore which enables reliable sealing between the wall and the device between which the air curtain airflow is disturbed to be formed.
As is clear from the above description, the tornado type air intake and blowing device of the present invention makes it possible to downsize the device, and to perform efficient ventilation or circulation of inner air with a stable spiral airflow.